Ang Tsismis sa Hyotei
by yuunon hitei
Summary: Ang report ni Kikumaru tungkol sa Hyotei


Disclaimer: Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Prince of tennis at ang lahat ng ito ay kwento ng kapatid ko kaya bahala na kayo.

Ang Tsismis sa Hyotei

Isang araw, inutusan si Eiji Kikumaru na magsulat ng isang kawiliwiling report para sa school news paper nila. Kaya naman tinungo niya ang pinaka interesanteng lugar na alam niya..(Actually ito ang paborito niyang lugar pagdating sa pag-titrip).

Hyotei Gakuen. Matinding pag-eensayo ang ginagawa ng mga regular players ng Hyotei para sa araw na ito.

"O sige yan na muna para sa ngayon. Dismiss" sabi ng Dakilang captain ng Hyotei.

"Aba himala ata Atobe, maaga mo ata tinapos ang praktis ngayon na kalmado ka" ang sabi ni Gakuto kay Atobe.

"Bakit? May iba ka pa bang inaasahan?"

"Ah wala naman sige" at umalis na ang acrobatik player para mag palit ng damit sa locker room.

"Ah Atobe?" lumapit na ang ating bida sa Captain ng Hyotei.

"Ah, Eiji Kikumaru. Anong Ginagawa ng isang taga-Seigaku sa teritoryo ng Hyotei?" hinagis ng mahangin ang maikli niyang violet na buhok palikod.

Sa loob-loob ni Eiji, wala talagang kasing yabang itong si Atobe pero ang interview ay dapat magawa.

"Kasi naisipan kong interviwhin ang team niyo para…"

"Ah mag-jojournalism ka ba sa college? Isusuko mo na ang tennis?"

"Ah hindi naman sa ganoon kasi…"

"Ah alam ko na gusto mong malaman kung gano kagaling pinamumunuan ni Ore-sama ang team niya"

"Hay naku bahala ka nangang mag-pantasya jan basta ako nandito ako para mag-hanap ng project ko sa Economics"

Habang pinapaliwanag ni Atobe ang mga kakaiba niyang pantasya (may kasamang hair talk). Muntik NANG masuka si Eiji habang nagsasalita si Atobe buti na lang hindi pa natuloy kung hindi, hindi natin alam kung ano na ang nagyari sa ating bida…

"Gwapo..kahangahanga…ang galling…si Jirou.." at dun. Dahil bihira lang talaga nakikinig si Eiji sa kayabangan ni Atobe, yan lang ang mga salitang narinig niya kaya naman nakaisip siya ng tsismis. Kaya naman nagtanong-tanong muna siya sa iba pang regulars ng Hyotei para mas maging interesante pa ang tsismis na ito….

Lumapit siya sa pinaka antukin na member ng Hyotei kahit alam niya na napaka point-less ng pakikipag-usap dito. Nakita niyang natutulog si Jirou sa ilalim ng puno.

HUMIHILIK. Sinubukan niyang gisingin to pero wala talaga.

Alam ni Eiji na interisado si Jirou kay Marui kaya….

"Jirou, Jirou! Nandito si Marui Hinahanap ka!"

gumising naman ang utu-uto at talagang hinahanap si Marui.

"Saan siya nag-punta?"

"Ayun duun sa court!". At takbo naman ang Jirou.

Habang hinahanap ni Jirou si Marui sa court, nagpalit siya ng uniform ng Rikkai at nag-cosplay ng Marui Bunta (wag niyo nang tanungin kung saan nakuha ni Kikumaru yung uniform).

Lapit naman ang ating bida sa mukhang kawawang Jirou na hinahanap si Marui.

"Jirou kamusta!" ang bati ni Kikumaru sa antuking Jirou.

"Hindi ka naman si Marui a. 'Di ba ikaw yung boyfriend ni Gakuto?"

"HINDI AKO BOYFRIEND NUN ANO!" sigaw ng iritableng acrobatic player sa antuking member ng Hyotei. "Anyway, nagdamit Marui Bunta ako para di ka antukin sa interview natin"

"Interview? Wala namang sinasabi si Atobe na interview a"

"Ah! Siguro kaya di niya sinabing may interview para masolo niya yun!"

"ahh….okay…..zzzz….zzzz…."

"Tinulogan ako? Tama ba yun?" iritableng sinabi ni Kikumaru. "Oy gising naman jan!"

"Hindi na gigising yan. Yan pang si Jirou" ang sabi ni Shishido na nasa likod ni Kikumaru. "Teka nga pala, anong ginagawa ng isang taga-Rikkai dito sa skul namen?"

'Eto pang isang ignorante!' Sabi ni Eiji sa loob-loob niya.

"Shishido-san! Pwede tulungan mo ba ako? Bumababa nanaman kasi yung accuracy ko eh!"

"Anything for you, Choutaro!" sabi ni Shishido tapos tumakbo papunta sa doubles partner niya.

"Shishido-san naman!" sigaw ni Choutaro, namumula.

'Tsismis number two sa Hyotei…Talagang maraming bading dito'

"HOY Kikumarung bading! Anong ginagawa mo dito? At bakit parang di mo kasama yung boyfriend mong mukhang itlog?" sigaw sa kanya ni Gakuto

"Sinong bading? Tingnan mo nga muna yang sarili mo bago ka magsalita! Sino kaya yung mukhang babae diyan? Diba ikaw? Manahimik ka nga diyan!" sagot ni Eiji

"Ang kapal din naman ng mukha mo no? ikaw na nga lang yung nanggugulo dito ikaw pa yung may ganang sumagot!"

"susunod bugbugan na 'to" ang bulong ni Yuushi

"Ano 'to? Nag-aaway sa court habang nag-papractise? Ahn?" biglang hirit ni Atobe

"hindi ba nandito yang Seigaku regular na yan para sa interview ko? Lumingon lang ako sandali, biglang nawala, tapos ngayon biglang mag-aaway. Nasisira ang beauty ko ditto na kabaji?"

"USU!" Ang sagot ng malahiganteng Hyotei Regular.

Sa isip ni Eiji, wala naman talagang alam sabihin si Kabaji kundi USU! Hindi ba't talagang weird?

At ayun habang nagmamaktol ang binabaeng akrobatik player ng Hyotei sa sira-ulo niyang utu-utong doubles partner niya, umexit na ang ating bida.

Hinanap niya naman ngayon yung lagging nagsasabi ng "gekokujo". Yung nakalaban ni bunsoy..sino nga ba yun?

"Anong ginagawa mo dito sa skul namen?" tanong naman ng taong hinahanap niya. Nakasalubong niya ito habang nag-iikot sa court.

"Ah Ikaw pala…uhm..ah ano, ano nga ulit pangalan mo?" tanong ni Eiji habang nagkakamot ng ulo.

"HIyoshi Wakashi"

"Ah yun nga! Kasi iinterviewhin sana kita. Na-interview ko na yung captain niyo kanina at yung iba pa ikaw na lang yung hindi at yung isang higante, si Kabaji"

"Para saan naman yan?"

"Tanong mo nalang kay Atobe mamaya kasi ako dapat ang mag-tatanong sayo ngayon okay?"

"Ah sige"

"Isang tanong lang naman ang itatanong ko sayo, anong tingin mo sa teammates mo? Yung totoo ha"

"Weird sila pwera samin ni Ohtori bakit?"

'Anong tingin mo sa sarili mo, hindi weird?' ang sabi ni Kikumaru sa isip niya.

"Ah okay sige aalis na ko. Hahanapin ko naman si Kabaji. Thank you for your cooperation nya"

Kinausap naman ngayon ni Kikumaru si Kabaji na nakita niyang tumatambay sa Home economics room ng Hyotei.

"Aba Kabaji, marunong ka palang magluto?" (totoong gustong sabihin ni Eiji: Aba hindi ko alam marunog palang magluto ang gorilla. Alam ko sa advertisement marunong lang silang mag-tanggal ng plema. Talaga naming umaaseno ang mundo).

"USU" sagot naman ni Kabaji sa kanya.

"So Kabaji isang tanong lang din para sayo, masaya bang maging member ng Hyotei tennis club?" (Malamang hindi kasi puro kaweirdohan ang meron dito. Pasalamat nalang dun ako napadpad sa Seigaku)

"Usu"

"Ah bakit ganyan ka ba magsalita?"

"Wala"

"Anong wala?"

"Wala lang"

At lumayas na ulit ang ating bida kasi parating na si Gakuto baka mapaaway lang siya dito.

At ang naipublish na article sa Seigaku:

Ang lihim ng Hyotei

By Eiji Kikumaru

Sa loob ng maraming taon, marami ang namangha at natakot sa ipinamamalas na lakas ng Hyotei gakuen sa buong Tokyo lalung lalo na kung tennis ang pag-uusapan. Matagal nang namumuno ang Hyotei sa Junior High school competition ng tennis sa Tokyo. Ngunit kahit mukhang puro kayabangan lang ang alam ng Hyotei, matinding pag-eensayo din naman ang ginagawa nila araw-araw. Sa tennis court, sila ay katulad din naming nag-bubuhos ng pawis at dugo upang makapasok sa Nationals….

"Eiji bakit parang wala ata ditto yung kinukwento mo saamin nung isang araw?" tanong ni Fuji kay Eiji habang binabasa ang balita.

"Interisante pa namang mabasa nang buong Seigaku yun" dagdag ni Inui.

"Si ate kasi, dapat kasama yun e kaso nabasa, inedit tapos binura yung ginawa ko kaya ayan yung napasa ko"

"Sayang! Kung nabasa sana yun ni Captain baka namatay yun sa kakabungisngis" sabi ni Echizen.

"Di bale at least hindi mapapa-aga ang pagkamatay ni Tezuka" dugtong ni Oishi.

"At ano naming tsismis ang ipinagkakalat niya saakin jan ha?" sabi ng pamiliar na boses.

"Ah Tezuka ikaw pala! Na publish na nga pala yung article na sinulat ni Eiji. Ito o basahin mo". Inabot ni Oishi ang pahayagan kay Tezuka.

Hindi pa nga ata natatapos basahin yung header, ibinalik na ni Tezuka ang tabloid kay Oishi ay nagmamadaling umalis na tinatakpan ang bibig niya.

"Anong nangyari dun?" tanong ni Oishi.

"Nasusuka ata" sabi ni Fuji.

"Hindi matanggap ang article" sabi ni Momo.

"Kasi naman hindi talaga kapani-paniwala ang pinagsasabi ng ate mo dito no Eiji. Saan ba napulot ng ate mo ang mga kasingalingan na yan?" tanong ni Inui sa kanya.

"Siguro duun sa bagong pocket novel na binabasa niya. Nakita ko ang title nun e 'On the court by Yuushi Otari…"

"Yuushi Oshitari!" sabay-sabay nilang sinabi.

"Ang Hyotei ay parang malalang virus!"

-The end-


End file.
